leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Draed, the Skeleton King
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 70 |attack = 60 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 50 |mana= 0 |manaregen= 0 |hp = 405 (+71.5) |damage= 62 (+3.45) |range = 150 |armor = 27.50 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.675 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 6.4 (+0.75) |ms = 335 }} "Draed" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. He was an Undead Skeleton King seeking for a power to rule over lands. He came from the Shadow Isles, living from a thousanId years, and the only thing he seek for is the flesh of a human in order to restore his full potential of power. But the only thing against his will is his freedom from the solitary pit which falls a thousand meters below ground. He was been trapped and seal by the Grand Magus, one of towns he attacked, into his own Bone of Cage to ensure his imprisonment. After many years sealing magic came to wither and loose then his freedom was granted. He rises his dead warriors with rugged sword to attack the towns of residence. Taking the soul of a human that gain him a bloody flesh that cover in any area of his skeletal body. But small amount of soul made his flesh to rot and wither in a short time. Until he fully generate a full flesh body, increase his power and makes him stronger. Now prepare for the Freedom and Rise of the Skeleton King in the Summoner's Rift to kill stronger soul in order to preserve and retain his flesh body once again. Abilities Every time Dread an enemy unit, a is stored on Second Resource Bar the . |description2= This is used First as Health Cost when casting an ability. |description3= This Resource Bar amount is equal to Dread's . }} }} Dread release a skull fire in target direction after a . It deal magic damage to first unit it hit and mark the target with that charges in over 3 seconds. |description2= siphon the health of target while charging dealing magic damage in over 3 seconds. |description3= On full charge , Dread's auto-attack will trigger the mark, healing him for his missing health. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |range= units |cooldown= 0.5 second |cost= 5% |costtype= maximum health }} }} *Death Fire mark does not stack on multiple application, it reset the effect as well as the the charge of . Rises a Skeleton Warrior in the target position after a . |description2= Skeleton Warrior enhance their health, damage and attack speed every time they hit by }} that stack effect on multiple times. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= 350 units |cooldown= 0.5 second |cost= 10% |costtype= maximum health }} }} *Skeleton Warrior prioritizes: Draed's Target; Enemy Champion; and nearest enemy Unit. *Skeleton Warrior has no lifetime duration. Dread gain shield that absorb incoming damages in over 3 seconds. If the shield breaks, the bone shatters in the surroundings that slows nearby unit in over 1.5 seconds. |description2= Casting this spell while the previous shield still persists, it automatically shatter and grant new shield. |leveling= |cooldown= 0.5 second |range= / units |cost= 4% |costtype= of maximum health }} }} *This skill can be targeted to Skull Warriors by hovering the cursor above it. *Slow on multiple shatter individually stacks by its own effect and duration. Dread conjure a Cage of Bones in the area. The cage act as an impassable terrain and could block projectiles. The Bone Cage's Wall has its own health to determine its durability. |description2= Enemies inside have their defenses reduced. |description3= Dread and Skeleton Warrior can freely pass through the Cage of Bones. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= |range= / units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 15% of |costtype= Current Health }} }} *The Bone Cage appearance is a giant thorny bones protrude from the ground. The Wall of Bones simply grows even if through the terrain. Skull Warrior and Wall Details |depends on the skill level}} |damage= |depends on the skill level}} |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed= 1.420 |movespeed= 385 |gold= 25 |exp=0 }} |depend on the skill level}} |damage= |damagetype= |range= |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed= |gold= 50 |exp=0 }}